Cloverstorm
Cloverstorm was a predominately white and ginger tom with one eye. Description Appearance : Character : Abilities : Cloverstorm was an average warrior. His training included the basics of hunting and fighting. He personally enjoyed the fighting aspect more than the former. Namely due to his pride and apparent need to protect his Clan. The tom also liked the combat side of things because he could show off to she-cats of his Clan, and while at Gatherings show off to other young warriors. To show them that RiverClan is the strongest Clan of them all. Biography Adulthood : Cloverstorm does not formally appear before or in the roleplay. However, he is often mentioned by his daughters and mate. Lineage Mate: ::Skipperpelt: Living Daughters: ::Salmonclaw: Living ::Troutstream: Living Relationships Family Salmonclaw : Cloverstorm had a good and healthy relationship with his first daughter. He watched her first steps and helped her become the cat she is today. The tom was able to support her without question or interruption and was able to respect her choices. Cloverstorm cared deeply for her safety and was originally worried that she would be a lot like he was in his youth. Although she shared some of his traits, such as pride, he could see that she had her mother's sensibility. He is very proud of her and wishes her all the luck in the world, that she will be happy and do the Clan well. Troutstream : He never did get to form a strong bond with Troutstream like the one he had with her sister. By the time she was old enough to walk, he was already on the path to being very sick. So the tom never formed a good relationship with her at all. Cloverstorm only ever heard about her from the medicine cat, or from Salmonclaw when she visited him in the medicine cat den. After his passing, he began watching her grow in the care of her sister and mother. Cloverstorm wishes her all the best too. Hoping that she can live a happy life and find what she is searching for, and not be left in the dark ever. Love interests Skipperpelt : Cloverstorm was Skipperpelt's mentor at the beginning of their relationship. He was given her in his young age in hope that the responsibility of training her would cool his flame and set him straight. However, it didn't help that she had her own defiant streak every so often that would challenge his leadership and mentoring capabilities. By the end of their time together, the two did become friends because of their shared jokes and close age. The years following, the two started taking very slow first steps in taking their friendship the step further. : Their relationship hit high after an exciting night left Skipperpelt pregnant. As her due date drew closer, Cloverstorm had his doubts about sticking by but, he knew in his heart that leaving his best friend high and dry would be the worst thing to do. So he stayed, not out of this fear, but out of his love for her. Even though he hates to admit, he loved her from the beginning. Having someone challenge him on a near-daily basis really sparked something for him. Trivia *As a younger warrior, he was a total hot-head, and that led to him losing an eye in a battle. Cloverstorm regrets most, if not all of his former actions and would do anything to have his eye back. *He is unaware of the fact that he has a niece, let alone a relative outside of RiverClan. Images Life 400px Pixels Category:Toms